Destiny's Sekirei
by Roxas1356
Summary: Roxas was just a young boy and his mother and father were murdered by the Black Sekirei. Roxas was forced to grow up on the streets and with no one to raise him he became ruthless. He soon discovers he is a Sekirei so he must kill everything in his path to survive, or will something else happen?


Chapter 1

Quick note: Hey guys It's Roxas1356 and I just wanted to say sorry because this chapter is shorter than the others that will be in this series this chapter is only about 2k words while the others will be from 3k to 4k words

November 16th, 2010

"Hey Dad?" He replied to me "Yes Roxas?" I asked my father "Why isn't Mom here with us." His face saddened as we walked through the rainy streets. He told me "You're eight now I guess you can handle the truth..." I asked him "What do you mean dad...?" He shed a tear. He told me "When you were eight months old your mother was...Murdered..." He told me "She was... Murdered at the hands of a woman with a sword and silver hair..." He started to weep. He got on his knees and quietly mumbled "The Black Sekirei...No. 4..." I saw a black silhouette fall from the sky and her figure became clearer the closer ahe got and it was a woman with silver hair and a sword, she was right above me. My dad looked up and saw her. "YOU BASTARD!!" He noticed she was above me she fell closer towards me to where she was right above me. Dad screamed "NO!!!" He pushed me out of the way but as I fell backwards I saw a sword slice through his torso. I started to cry as this woman cames towards me draghing her sword. She told me with an evil look in her eye "How does it feel... I slaughtered your dad and you're next." I screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS." She was gonna respond but I transformed into...Something... I turned pitch black and my outfit became weird with shadowy effects coming off it. I opened my eyes they were bright and glowing yellow. I had thoughts but it seemed like they got lost in my emotions. This woman looked at me and took a step back and said "Interesting..." I looked at my hands and they looked like sharp shadowy claws. Then instinct took over and I had the intent too kill this "Black Sekirei" I looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. I jumped at her and clawed her, my adrenaline was off the charts and I just wanted to do nothing but kill. She seemed to be in pain and she tried to slash me with her sword, I clawed it and the sword was sliced into pieces like butter. I kept clawing her viciously and she continued to lose blood. she was on the ground coughing up blood. I laughed and yelled in a deeper voice "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE?!!?!" She said "I'm not," she coughed up blood. I saw a ladder appear through the clouds and she jumped on to it. I jumped for her but couldn't get her, I just sliced off a huge piece of her calf. She escaped I was now an orphan and I wanted revenge.

March 13th, 2020

I'm eighteen now, happy birthday too me I guess since I've been wandering these streets since I was eight. Turned eighteen today but it's not like anyone cares I'm just some stranger that has nothing to do with them. Ever since I was fourteen I have been able to use a "Keyblade" that's what I dubbed it. I have two of these "Keyblades" comes in handy when the cops get on my *ss for stealing food so I can live. I was wandering around the city like I usually do until I see two girls running towards me. I reacted by complete reflex and shouted "Reflect!" the two girls ricocheted off the shield I casted in front of me. One was blonde with long hair. Another was a burnette with short hair. The blonde stood up and yelled at me "What art thou doing in my path?!" I told her "F*ck off b*tch watch were you're going," I walked past her. She turned around and Yelled "WHAT DID THOU CALL ME?!!?" I told her straight up "A b*tch." She looked pissed now I heard her shout "Water Celebration!" I was confused until I saw a giant beam of water in my direction. I held out my hand and shouted again "Reflect!" she seemed super pissed of now. She yelled at me "How does thee keep blocking my attacks?!?!" I continued walking the other direction until the burnette got up and ran towards me. She tries to punch me but I summoned one of my keyblades I like to call "Oathkeeper" and blocked her fist from reaching my face. The burnette just screamed in pain and I looked at the keyblade and it had a small scratch on it. I told them "F*ck off now, I will be on my way." I walked away and both seemed to meet defeat. I walked down the road until I saw a guy running from around a corner. I didn't have time to react this time so he crashed into me. I was pretty pissed now so I yelled at him "Watch where the f*ck you are going!" I suddenly then saw the two girls running at me both yelled "NO ONE TALKS TO OUR MINATO LIKE THAT!!" I summoned Oathkeeper and my other keyblade I dubbed "Oblivion". It's been awhile since I have been in a fight, the guy got up and said "Wait stop!" the two girls stood there and looked puzzled. The guy then asked me "are you a sekirei?" I remembered that word "Sekirei" The Black Sekirei! I ran up to him and threatened him with my keyblade at his neck "Do you know of a Black Sekirei!?" The two girls stepped foward, I yelled at them "Another step and he dies!" the two halted. This guy Minato said "Yeah...! Just follow me and I'll give you the info you need..." I kept my blade at his throat as I followed him down this street.

I followed the guy and we ended up at Izumo Inn. We walked in and went to a room. We walked in and a girl was there. He told her "Matsu search up Karasuba." In fear she said "Why? who is that why does he want to kill you??" he told her "Just do it!" the girl searched the name on her monitor in this dark room. I looked at the info and let Minato go and he asked "Why do you want to know about her so badly?" I told him "Why the f*ck do you want my reasoning!?" He replied "She is an enemy of mine..." I figured I mine as well tell him at this point. "She killed my parents and I have a thirst for vengance." He said "How would you even kill her??" I stood up and summoned my blades and said "With these" The girl Matsu then asked me "what is your name?" I told her "Roxas." she started to search on another monitor. She looked suprised. She then said "There is nothing on you in the MBI database...? Except the number 00." I then walked out the room because I got the info I needed. No. 4 The Black Sekirei leader of the disiplanary squad, Karasuba. Minato grabbed my shoulder before I left and said "Are you a sekirei??" I told him "I don't know." I left but not before sneakily stealing a code for the MBI's data syatem from Matsu so I could do some of my own research. I walked out but not before stumbling upon a woman with purple hair asked me "What are you doing here??" I'm getting tired of all these questions people are asking so I told her "Piss off b*tch!" She gave me a devilish look and I felt a little fearful, but deep down I didn't give a sh*t. I walked out and she said "You will never enter here again young man!" I slammed the door and thought _why would I need to come back._ I walked out and thought about the mark on my abs that looked like some sort of bird. I walked down a road with no intention of going anywhere. I was wallkimg down this road and it was starting to get late. I figured tomorrow I would steal a computer so I can research "Sekirei" in the MBI database. I found a grass hill so I layed down and passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up and I saw a guy walking in this park with two girls..Wait no twins? I just got up and thought about stealing some food from the hot dog stand in front of them. I walked up to the guy at the stand. I figured not to waste time so I summoned Oblivion and stabbed him in the throat. The twins and that guy saw me. One of the twins yelled at me as I stole a hotdog "WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT?!??" I told her as I walked away "Nothing why does it matter?" The other twin was a little calmer but shouted "Don't you have regard for life??!" I then replied "No, life never did anything for me so I'll take what I can get just how it stole from me." I then transformed into my final form so I could gain wings becaus _e some sh*t_ was about to go down. The guy looked pretty pissed and yelled "HOW THE FUCK WERE YOU RAISED *SSHOLE!" This guy crossed the line. I transformed into a silver outfit and I had wings with my blades floating at my side. I felt rage but I had control over it. I shouted "I wasn't raised you b*tch!" I shed a tear and went for his heart with Oathkeeper. The twins got in my way so I swung the blade in a 360 so They would back off. The guy ran but I flew above him and casted a spell I remembered "THUNDER" everyone was "Shocked" if you get what I'm saying, sorry... couldn't resist. Regardless he was paralyzed so I landed in front of him and sliced his torso in half. I then got ready to fight the two but they... disappeared...? I dont know if they left or what but particle effects were blown by the wind. Now I was off to steal a computer. I ran in a store and grabbed a laptop and jumped out the window. I cut off the weird alarm strapped to the laptop since it set of an alarm in the store. I made it to a safe place and for the rest of the day I did nothing but research on "Sekirei"

I woke up and I thought about what I am. Last night I realized that I am a Sekirei I'm in the Sekirei plan. I now realized my main goal was kill everything. I was on a mission for a man Mikogami Hayato find him and kill him and his Sekirei. Because as flowey would say... it's kill or be KILLED.


End file.
